Review of text and software program files has advanced from co-workers passing around a hardcopy or paper version for a sequential review to the use of computing tools and software programs that implement simultaneous review. With today's widespread computing environment, review of a work product, including text documents, program files, or software code, can occur practically anywhere at any time with multiple reviewers. Collaborative file review applications provide multiple users the ability to simultaneously access and review a file. Typically, a document or file owner assigns multiple reviewers to work with the file. A number of comments, suggested changes, or edits may occur in a section of the file, requiring the file owner to sift through comments and determine which, of many, to incorporate into the file. In some cases, sections of files may inadvertently not be reviewed. It is often up to the file owner to decide to accept comments, changes, resolve conflicts, and ensure that a file is reviewed in full, and completed in a timely and effective manner, thus providing a quality product upon completion.